


A Single Hope

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah wishes she could hope more for the one than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic for me, where Slade left a 'calling card' in his own fashion. The fic no longer exists, as the writer went pro and purged, but I wanted to hang on to my response to it.

She was alone with her dress, having finally chased off the well meaning but unwelcome bevy of other heroines. She could put the dress on alone, could do this without any help at all.

She had to. If she didn't, it meant...

Her mind shied away, eye falling once more on the single flower that had been on her pillow when she returned from the bachelorette party.

The single orchid was one of her favorite, a variety only grown in Kenya.

No other man but the one her heart ached for would have dreamed of giving it to her.

Nevermind that by all evidence showing him to be insane or merely criminally depraved, Dinah could mourn the loss of the man who had captivated her for nearly two years before he took on the Society's contracts.

Right now, that orchid held more hope out than the dress did.


End file.
